Various processing tools are utilized in relation to energy industry operations and are used to perform tasks including data collection, storage, modelling and analysis. Data from various sources (e.g., measurement and analysis data from various well locations and regions) can be aggregated in a repository for access by numerous users. Object-oriented programming is used to manage data sets, and involves the interaction among a plurality of data objects to implement a computer application.
Some data collection systems are configured as a distributed object system, which includes multiple nodes, each of which is capable of storing a variable amount of object data. Distributed objects may be spread over multiple computers in the system or multiple processors within a computer, and different objects may be managed by different users on different systems. Such distributed object systems might include a large number of nodes which are remotely located relative to one another and connected together in opportunistic ways.
Various conditions can affect the performance of distributed object systems. In some cases, the connection between nodes can be unreliable as a result of intermittent or slow network connectivity. In addition, the topology of the network might also change because of the mobility of any of the nodes. One approach to managing distributed content is to replicate the complete object system to each of nodes in the system, requiring that every node have a full complement of object data.